Loppe
Content Author: Quiet Browser and LukaDoc Loppe is a hermaphroditic Laquine (bunny+horse-morph) that the Champion can first encounter randomly at The Wet Bitch during one of her dance performances, and thereafter at the Gym in Tel'Adre. Loppe is 6'2" tall, with smooth olive-colored skin. She has a normal human face, deep-brown eyes, shoulder-length black hair, and a pair of snow-white rabbit ears. Her slender-but-powerful legs are what you would expect of a bunny, curved and with elongated furry feet; her fur color is snow-white. A long, elegantly-cared for black horse's tail falls from her firm, heart-shaped butt, easily reaching to the back of her knees. Her sexual characteristics include C-cup breasts and a 14" long by 2.5" wide horse cock with a heavy sack dangling beneath her sheath. Loppe can be first found at random by approaching The Wet Bitch; this will trigger the option to either watch her dance, leave, or remove her from the game. If the Champion does not remove Loppe from the game and finally chooses to watch her dance, she will flirt with them after her work is over. This will reveal she is a hermaphrodite and again give the Hero the chance to either advance or to remove her from the game by saying that they don't like herms. If Loppe is not removed, the Champion may either leave and promise to see her later, whereupon she explains she can be found at the Gym for most of the day, or go home with her for sex. Going home for sex reveals Loppe's "little secret"; she has a supercharged libido and high cum production, meaning the Champion is potentially the first person to come back to her after more than one night with her. When met at the Gym, Loppe has several options. Obviously, Champion can go home with her for sex, but they can also take her to the cafe nearby and tease her for some extra sex scenes, as well as talk to her about assorted topics. By default, they can talk about Loppe herself, the possibility of children (Loppe is keeping herself under a "sterility spell" until she meets the right person to have kids with), and gossip about some of the Tel'Adre NPCs the Champion has met. Using the Loppe topic opens up conversations about her work, her mother, and the village she originally lived in, as well as the option to tease her. When taken home for sex, Loppe has several options. She can penetrate the anus of all characters with her cock (She will make a comment if the Champion is male with a virgin anus), she can ride their penis in cowgirl style, or she can penetrate Hero's vagina if they have one. If they have DD-cup+ breasts, they can offer her a boob-job, and once Loppe has been sexed at least once, they can engage in orgasm denial with her — giving her a handjob, but refusing to let her cum, which results in her balls swelling and a very messy orgasm afterwards. Several of her home sex scenes have branch options; the Champion who is being ridden cowgirl style can opt to let either himself or Loppe get a facial when she orgasms, whilst the Hero giving Loppe a breastjob can unintentionally end up giving her a blowjob when she gets too excited if they are too weak or too stupid to stop her. When "teased" at the cafe, the player has several options; they can go under the table and give her a blow job, ala Urta, they can give her a handjob under the table, or they can kiss her and then leave her. Strangely, despite the copious output Loppe has, her scenes of orally penetrating the Champion doesn't cause them to gain weight the way Urta's "cumflation blowjob" scene does. Loppe is the daughter of Uma, a gynosexual female equine, and Usagi, a hermaphrodite bunny-morph who left her mother before either of them knew Uma was pregnant. The Champion tells the laquine that they're curious about her, that they'd like to know more about her: who she is, where she comes from, et cetera. Loppe Loppe nods. "Okay, but it's kind of a long story, so I hope you have time." "I love sweets, and dancing works up an appetite." Then she gives you a seductive glance. "You aren’t going to deny a dainty-looking bunny-girl her pleasure, are you... sugar?" Notes * Background notes is that she used to be an anthropomorphic rabbit, but became a "bunny-girl" because of a demon. * Loppe's author has plans to introduce both of her parents into the game; her mother as a service-offering masseur in Tel'adre. * Her "father" has part of a mini-quest. * Loppe's mother has now been released, and there's an option to meet her when you talk to Loppe about her mother.